Detrás del cristal
by MioSiriban
Summary: UA. Por injusticias de la vida, Nanami resulta subastada por su propio padre. Es comprada ni más ni menos que por el heredero Tomoe Akuraou. Ahora que sus vidas se habrán entrelazado ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Los hermanos de Tomoe? ¿Sus vidas cambiarán? ¡A leer!
1. Chapter 1

**Kamisama Hajimemashita y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia.**

 **NANAMI**

 **Capítulo uno**

La negrura de la noche sopesaba. Era fría, bastante, la nívea piel de Nanami Momozono lo sintió a flor de piel; una prenda ligera la vestía, se trataba de un vestido de un color pálido y de fina tela.

—Papá... ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Papá?

De la muñeca la sujetaba su padre, apestoso a licor y siendo muy brusco con ella. El agarre le causaba dolor en la muñeca a ella, y la zona se le empezaba a tornar rojiza violentamente. Sus pies luchaban por no tropezar entre sí con los pasos enredados que obligatoriamente daba para poder seguirle, a regañadientes, el paso a su padre. Nanami no entendía nada.

—¿Papá? ¿Qué está pasando? ... Hey, está haciendo mucho frío... ¿Por qué no volvemos a casa?

Sus preguntas se perdía en el aire nocturno. Caminaban por una carretera desolada, a las afueras de las zonas urbanizadas. El padre la había sacado de la casa a la fuerza y ella lo había atribuido a sus constantes estados de ebriedad. Por eso no había puesto especial resistencia, aunque el hombre jamás la había golpeado, no iba a provocarlo. Pero quizá esa hubiera sido una mejor decisión.

Un auto viejo de un color cobre ya raspado figuraba a unos metros de distancia. Su mirada chocolate apenas lo pudo distinguir, un bombillo de baja potencia lo alumbraba a duras penas. El padre de Nanami abrió la cajuela de golpe... Estaba vacía y un mal sabor de boca se produjo en la chica.

—¿Pa...?

El padre la tomó del cabello, que lo tenía muy largo hasta la cintura y la lanzó dentro de aquella cajuela. Sucedió en segundos, los gritos de Nanami se ahogaron apenas cerrar la cajuela en su cara. Ahí dentro, la desesperación se desató. Nanami comenzó a golpear con sus manos hechas puños contra la cajuela, vociferó auxilio a su padre, pero todo fue en vano.

El auto emprendió la marcha, el papá de Nanami había encendido el deficiente motor que producía todo tipo de ruidos en aquel vehículo y ella dejó de gritar. Unas horas después, por supuesto. El cansancio la venció, sólo le quedó un hilo por voz y ahí se durmió. Lo último que vio fuera de aquella cajuela fueron las pupilas exaltadas y sin brillo alguno de su padre, como un animal guiado por su instinto. Y recordarlo le dolió.

 _"Debí saberlo en ese momento"_

* * *

El canto de las aves era preciso durante las mañanas. Quizá por ese aire fresco y vital de aquel urbanismo fue lo que más le convenció de comprar el apartamento. La amplia cama la sintió helada, y abrió los ojos decaídos y aburridos pero seductores e incitantes; un color lila los protagonizaban, un color poco común y que resultaba encantador en su persona.

Una risita femenina rompió el tranquilo ambiente, del que empezaba a disfrutar. Fastidiado miró a un lado. Había una mujer, con curvas para morirse y en las que cualquier hombre quisiera perderse, de tez bronceada y cabello como el oro. La mujer tenía los ojos verdes enormes y seductores, pero a él no le causaban nada. Esa mujer estaba desnuda y alargó uno de sus brazos hasta el pálido cuerpo de él, rozó sus dedos con uñas pintadas de un rosa chillón y lo acarició en el pecho, haciendo unos lentos circulillos allí.

—Ya pasé la noche contigo, vete.

—¿Eh? Qué frío Tomoe... Y mira la noche que te hice pasar... No seas tan malo conmigo.—Usó un tono meloso y fingido en sus palabras y él nunca había deseado tanto echarla fuera, como en ese momento. Prefería mil veces el cantar de las avecillas que revoloteaban a la altura de la ventana de su habitación que la voz de esa mujer explotada.

—He dicho que te vayas.

La mujer guardó silencio y tal y como vino al mundo se descubrió de las sábanas y recogió un vestido rosa chillón del piso con unos tacones enormes. Se vistió mientras Tomoe le daba la espalda y cerraba los ojos, tratando de conciliar el sueño una vez más. La prostituta entonces lo creyó dormido y sus ojos brillaron al ver los objetos de la habitación, como sí el brillo de la plata, oro y diamante se contagiara.

Cerca de ella en una mesita de noche había una figura de un zorro en aparente diamante. Relucía y ella casi podría relamerse los labios con perversión. Sólo era alargar la mano y tomarlo. Y eso hizo, justo iba a tomarlo y...

—Sí tocas algo la pagarás caro, puta.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a?!

—¡Lárgate!

Roja de ira caminó rápido fuera de la habitación y cerró tras de sí con un portazo fuertísimo.

" _Por sin paz"_

Tomoe respiró hondo y se quedo quieto como una escultura griega en aquella cama, pero su desnudez la cubría las sábanas blancas de la cintura para abajo. Parecía un ser de otro mundo, una especie de Dios durmiente, y la imagen de él así de serena resultaba magnífica, hasta que irrumpió una tonada musical en la amplia habitación.

Fastidiado, alargó su mano y tomó el teléfono de la mesita de noche de su lado.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Mizuki?

—¡Tomoe-kun! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Hace lindo día no?

—Ve al grano, infeliz.

—Jumm despertaste de mal humor... Verás... Estuve apostando hace unas semanas y...

—¿Y qué estupidez perdiste ahora?

—¡Mi Hebi! La he buscado por todas partes ¡No sabes lo horrible que fue, Tomoe-kun!

—¿Tu maldita serpiente? Qué bien, entonces son buenas noticias.—Contestó con una sonrisa malévola surcando en la comisura de sus labios.

—¡Tomoe-k-

Tomoe colgó sin dejar que su amigo terminara de hablar. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, pero el sonido del celular en menos de un segundo volvió a invadirle. Una vena brotó de su frente y apretó los dientes, así que contestó de mala gana.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Ya perdiste a la serpiente, pedazo de inútil! ¡No vuelvas a joderme!

—¡Tomoe-kun sé donde está! Por eso necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Sí sabes dónde está por qué coño necesitas mi ayuda?

—¿Sabes esas subastas a las que fuimos hace mucho tiempo? ... ¿Tú vas seguido a ese lugar, no? Los almacenes.—La serpiente con voz vacilante continuó.—No conozco mucho de esas cosas... Por favor Tomoe-kun...

Unas horas más tarde en un BMW a alta velocidad por las calles de Nagoya, Tomoe y Mizuki iban con destino al área de subastas. Un área poco común, por lo que el chico de ojos verdosos contó al chófer del automóvil. Tomoe inexpresivo iba, mientras el contrario exclamaba exaltado la hora.

—¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Tomoe-kun?! ¡Es muy tarde!

—Cállate un maldito segundo, imbécil.—Dijo una vez más apretando los dientes. Esperó unos segundos y Mizuki por fin se había callado.—Estas no son subastas comunes, sino ilegales idiota. ¿De verdad crees que pueden hacerlo a plena luz del día?

—Oh... Tienes razón

Llegaron a una bodega, aparcaron el auto cerca de ella. Había variedad de autos ahí también, unos mucho más lujosos que el suyo por supuesto. Mizuki parecía un niño viendo todo a su alrededor, actitud por la que Tomoe le daba más de un puñetazo o patada. A pesar de tener el albino de orbes esmeralda veintidós era muy infantil.

—Tienes que quedarte callado ¿De acuerdo? Yo me encargo. No vayas a hacer otra de tus idioteces.

La zona estaba repleta de hombres de todo tipo de características, morenos, caucásicos, pardos; Mizuki los veía con atención y asombro, muchos de ellos no eran japoneses. Tomoe le dio un disimulado golpe en las costillas para que no se distrajera. A su alrededor las voces elevadas de diferentes vendedores subastando desde objetos, sustancias y por supuesto animales.

—¡Tomoe-kun ahí está!

Mizuki le señaló en una tarima pequeña donde habían enjaulados diferentes animales, entre ellos, la serpiente albina y enorme de Mizuki. El hombre encargado de aquella subasta era un sujeto bajo de estatura delgado y de barba incipiente. Rondaría un poco más de su edad, quien sabe. En ese momento remataba un mono tití que terminó comprado por cincuenta mil yenes. El siguiente animal fue, en efecto, la serpiente de Mizuki que era muy extraña en su clase.

—Hey ¿Tienes como comprar esa cosa?—.Preguntó Tomoe a su acompañante. Sí bien Mizuki tenía una buena situación económica no movía dinero de la manera en qué lo hacía él.

—Espero qué sí...

El remate comenzó con cien yenes. No tardó en pasar los mil yenes pronto y, en cuestión de segundos los cien mil yenes. Fue ahí cuando Mizuki, quien exclamaba las cantidades que podía ofrecer por su apreciada mascota decayó, no había manera de que pudiera comprarla ya y empezaba a exasperarse.

—Trescientos mil yenes.—Dijo Tomoe de repente. Los hombres ahí se le quedaron mirando, él albino no había dicho ninguna palabra hasta ese momento.

—¡Muy bien! ¿Nadie da más? ¿Trescientos veinte? ¿Trescientos veinte? ¿Quién ofrece más? ¿Nadie? ¡Muy bien! Vendido al muchacho de la chaqueta de cuero.

Le entregaron la serpiente enjaulada una vez sacó aquel dinero y de inmediato la entregó a manos de Mizuki. El dueño de la serpiente estrechó la jaula con mucho cariño y pasó su mejilla cerca del animalito repetidas veces, destilando todo su amor por él. Tomoe lo miró con desprecio y con las manos en los bolsillos empezó a caminar alejándose de la venta.

—¡Arigato, Tomoe-kun!

—Sí sí. Luego me lo pagas, Mizuki. Debiste traer más dinero para comprar esa cosa.—Dijo mientras el otro iba a su lado y lo miraba. En eso un grupo apresurado de hombres morenos se le interpusieron en su camino. Tomoe los miró muy de mala gana y el más bajo del grupo fue el único en dirigirle la palabra y prestarle atención.

—¡Ne, Tomoe!

Un conocido suyo se acercó a él. Llevaba un baúl consigo y entonces su mirada repelente se tornó un poco más amena.

—Hey Jarei.—Respondió de vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa. El hombre le estrechó la mano y rió.

—No esperaba verte por aquí, te hubiera guardado algo de mi mercancía.—Habló sin darle atención al curioso de Mizuki que no dejaba de verlo. Tomoe lo miró de reojo con una mirada clara de "Sí dices algo, te mueres aquí mismo" y no se entrometió en la conversación. Era obvia la curiosidad de Mizuki, pues todos los vendedores en ese lugar manejaban mercancía ilegal.—Esos tipos casi te llevan por delante. Hay que ver hasta dónde los lleva el morbo.

—¿Morbo?

—¿No te has enterado? Un sujeto está subastando Okonan'no en un pequeño bodegón. Está lleno de tipos justo ahora.

Los ojos de Tomoe se abrieron de sorpresa por un milisegundo. Su mirada se tornó tan seria que en realidad no se notó, era su naturaleza. Jarei creyó que el susodicho ni se inmutó por aquella mención y Mizuki no entendía nada pero por el silencio de su amigo supo que aquello fuera lo que fuera era un tema serio.

—Nos estamos viendo, Tomoe. Cuídate.

—Igual tú, Jarei.

El sujeto le dio una palmada en la espalda y se perdió en la multitud. Tomoe se quedó unos instantes de pie perdido en sus pensamientos y su amigo albino comenzaba a impacientarse.

—¿Tomoe-kun? ¿Qué es Okonan'no? ¡Eh, Tomoe-kun!

El de ojos violacios emprendió una marcha inmediata entre el gentío del lugar, sin prestarle la mínima atención a Mizuki. Se abría paso con agilidad entre los hombres, con un destino desconocido para Mizuki que trataba de seguirle el paso pero era muy difícil con la jaula de su Hebi.

—¡Tomoe-kun!

Finalmente lo perdió de vista.

* * *

Sus ojos chocolate seguían sin divisar nada en absoluto, en penumbras, pero ahora era por la obstrucción de una venda sobre los ojos. Estaba sentada en un taburete y el estómago le rugía de hambre. Su boca también estaba cubierta. Apenas le dieron de beber algo con un sabor extraño. No le sorprendería que se tratara de agua sucia. Su cara estaba algo entumecida de la salinidad de sus lágrimas y, hasta podía decirse, que ya estaba seca.

Supuso que no era la única, por los llantos que creyó escuchar, débiles y femeninos. Escuchaba la voz de sujetos ir y venir, entre ellos estaba su padre, interesado en sumas de dinero exorbitantes. Nanami no les ponía demasiada atención de no ser porque las voces eran de envergadura. Su mente divagaba en los recuerdos, recuerdos a los que aferrarse para no caer a la locura o al mismo tiempo recuerdos que la hacían enloquecer. Sin embargo, esos recuerdos no le afectaban tanto como el presente, en ese mismo instante; no sabía donde estaba, no sabía sí iba a morir, no sabía que iba a hacer su padre con ella. Su padre, eso era lo peor de todo. Nunca hubiese creído que sería capaz de tanto por dinero.

La última imagen que se llevaría consigo, sí iba a morir, era la de su madre. Aquello la llenaba de tanta tristeza como de felicidad. Su madre, su hermosa y amada madre. Creyó haberse quedado sin lágrimas pero vaya que se equivocó; ahí estaba una vez más llorando por la última persona que la amó. Los consejos que le dio que nunca olvidaría.

 _"Nanami, nunca confíes en los hombres"_

Y jamás lo haría, nunca lo haría de nuevo. No cuando por fin empezaba a depositar algo de confianza en su padre, quien llevó su pequeña familia a la ruina. Ahí estaba usando su último recurso monetario: su propia hija. No le importó que luego de fallecer la madre, Nanami estuvo ahí para cuidarlo y alimentarlo, para hacer rendir el poco dinero que llegaba.

El rostro sonriente de su madre la reconfortó, la hizo, muy a su pesar, sonreír de basta alegría. Y sí, empezó a reír y a llorar en aquel taburete en que estaba más de una hora sentada. Imágenes de su madre dándole su sopa favorita, jugando en la nieve, yendo de compras, jugando en el parque, abrazándola en las noches frías, cuidando sus resfriados, brindándole suaves besos y palabras cargadas de amor...

—¡Tomoe-kun!

Habían muchos hombres aglomerados en ese lugar, un escenario barato de mala muerte. Tomoe apresurado se abrió paso entre ellos. Y cuando confirmó sus sospechas apretó los dientes y sus ojos violacios desbordaron ira. Había una jovencita con los ojos vendados y vestida con harapos parada en medio. Sus manos y pies estaban atados, pero estaba llorando y evidentemente asustada. Parecía una escena sacada de la vieja Babilonia, con ventas de esclavos como sí fuera cosa de todos los días.

—No puedo creer que sigan haciendo esta mierda...

Masculló cuando Mizuki ya estaba a su lado con los ojos como platos, mientras el subastador exclamaba.

—¡Vendida por novecientos mil yenes al hombre barbudo! ¡Qué la disfrutes, amigo!

Un hombre robusto y perverso se llevó la pequeña, una chica que no pasaría de los trece y de cabello corto y anaranjado por los hombros que seguramente no volverían a ver. La sangre le hirvió ahí mismo. Su acompañante por primera vez se quedó callado por decisión propia o porque estaba incapaz de decir algo. La muchacha desapareció de la tarima con aquel hombre de sonrisa socarrona y sucia.

—¡Bien, que venga la siguiente!

La hicieron levantarse del taburete con brusquedad, arrebatándola de sus recuerdos y de su madre. Y quiso gritar pero la voz no le dio para aquello, sus pies y manos fueron amarrados con fuerza y varias de las manos grandes y robustas que la tocaban la hacían enfermar; eran muy toscos que le dejaban la piel nívea adolorida, hasta podía sentir los moretones que se le empezaban a formar.

La pusieron a la vista en aquella tarima, ella apenas sí supo que era una tarima. No era complicado saber lo que pasaba. La venda estaba húmeda de tanto llorar y le pesaba en la mirada. Los silbidos de sujetos en frente le hicieron sentir peor. Quería salir corriendo, pero no tenía la fuerza, así que deseó estar muerta. El frío de la noche la tenía tiritando, mientras un tipo desconocido la arrojaba en medio de ese sitio.

—¡Empezamos! ¡La última chica de la noche, señores! ¿Quién ofrece quinientos mil? ¿Quién ofrece quinientos? ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! ¡Quinientos! ¡Vamos por quinientos cincuenta!

El bullerío ofrecía una y otra vez cantidades de dinero que iban en aumento. Y cada vez que la cantidad aumentaba menos hombres proponían, hasta el punto que sólo dos hombres se disputaban a Nanami. Ella apenas podía creerlo y el dinero que se discutía era una cantidad que apenas lograba asimilar.

De repente, el otro hombre se quedó callado y estuvo a punto de ganar el primero.

—¡Muy bien! ¿Nadie ofrece más? ¿Nadie? Diez millones a la una, diez millones a las dos y...

—Cincuenta millones.

Nanami levantó la cabeza a pesar de que no podía ver nada. La voz de ese hombro sonó muy diferente a las otras, grave pero elegante. Le pareció tonto que por un momento fue una voz maravillosa. Debió haber temido, la primera sensación que debió sentir no era sorpresa sino horror. Pero no fue así, sintió una curiosidad enorme.

Todos los hombres lo miraron. Algunos muy mal, otros sorprendidos, otros rabiosos, como aquel al que le había arrebatado la oportunidad de tener aquella chica a su antojo. El hombre de la subasta declaró de inmediato que la chica en cuestión ya era de su pertenencia. Pasó adelante, con paso elegante, escribiendo con letra pulcra en un cheque que lanzó al subastardo y éste lo cogió ansioso.

Miró a Nanami temblorosa. La observó unos segundos; pudo ver unos pómulos rosáceos y unos labios delgados y secos. La cargó a modo de princesa y empezó a caminar lejos de ahí, con la mirada de los sujetos puesta en él y Mizuki siguiéndolo tratando de entender todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Tomoe había comprado a Nanami.

* * *

 **Espero que el fic sea de su agrado. Sí les gustó, agradecería muchísimo sus reviews.**

 **Ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kamisama Hajimemashita y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia.**

 **NANAMI**

 **Capítulo dos**

El automóvil se desplazaba, ya sumido en la noche decorada por brillantes y lejanas estrellas, allí en las calles de Japón. Dentro de él, el silencio más indescriptible protagonizaba. Inclusive Mizuki, de voz atropellada e inoportuna no decía ni media palabra, por la confusión quizá. El estado de ella, en cambio, iba más allá; mucho más allá de una confusión, de cualquier suceso o acontecimiento. No importaba cuantas veces lo anterior se reprodujera en su mente, no importaba cuantas veces los ojos violáceos del conductor se posaran en ella a través del retrovisor central. No importaba, porque Nanami no estaba allí.

Aunque su mirada chocolate viera a través del vidrio ahumado como fuera del automóvil la vegetación desaparecía para dar paso a estructuras edificadas, su respiración empañara el mismo y su cuerpo se helara y temblara bajo la sensación del aire acondicionado, ella no estaba ahí. Todo era confuso en su mente, pasajero. Recuerdos iban y venían en su cabeza, de sí misma, de su madre, de su padre. Suspiró. No entendía absolutamente.

Solo algo era seguro: la intensidad que la abrumó la segunda vez en que su mirada y la de él se encontraron en el vidrio central. Ahí las sensaciones fueron conscientes, ahí sintió muchísimo frío y como se le enchinaba la piel.

—Oh, ¿Tienes frío?

Miró al muchacho que iba junto a Tomoe, quien de nuevo retomaba la concentración en la carretera. Sólo se limitó a observarlo, a la piel pálida y a los enormes ojos verdes, a los dejes risueños de sus facciones; entonces él manifestó una risilla crédula y nerviosa, enchinando los ojos y con una mano en su mejilla.

—¿No eres de muchas palabras, ver...?

Antes de que produjera la pregunta, una mano pálida y de largos dedos le arrojó a ella una chaqueta de cuero. Nanami apenas se removió en su lugar para acomodarse la prenda; su cuerpo ligero y delgado se cubrió lo suficiente como para simular una manta. Sin embargo las piernas, una parte de ellas descubierta próxima a los tobillos se las vio amoratadas. Tembló. De su garganta un suspiro transformado en quejido surgió.

Y...

—Llegamos. Bájate, serpiente.

Mizuki miró a Tomoe como quien no quiere la cosa, como un niño al que lo extraen de un parque de diversiones o a un cachorro de los zapatos de su amo. El puchero no hizo más que irritar al chófer que se contuvo de lanzarlo fuera; un gruñido de él fue suficiente para que Mizuki se resignara y bajase. Una vez afuera, apoyó las manos en el marco de la ventana y habló:

—¿Qué harás con...?—.Lanzó la pregunta tan bajo como pudo, pero mirando sin un ápice de disimulo a Nanami. De todas formas la susodicha no lo notó, no le prestó atención, ella estaba en otro mundo uno en que su respiración irregular pero no perceptible era lo único en el _mundo real._

—No lo sé.—Dijo sinceramente.—Igual, más te vale no decirle a nadie ¿Entendido?—.La amenaza escrita en sus orbes sombrías, serias, de inframundo y ensueño bastó. En respuesta Mizuki asintió levemente y tragó fuerte.

Tomoe, de sonrisa socarrona arrancó el BMW hasta el fondo haciendo rechinar las llantas en el asfalto.

Todo con el cumplido objetivo de intimidar al albino.

Pero calles más adelante bajó la velocidad. Lo hizo en un semáforo en rojo una vez retomó la atención en aquella de la que su retrovisor le permitía una perfecta vista; la expresión de divertida se transformó en casi trágica... Nanami temblaba, los ojos parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas y lucía desesperada hasta la médula. El violeta y el chocolate volvían a encontrarse.

Y sucedió.

 _Pánico._

—¡No!

El grito de él se perdió en el viento y reaccionó tan veloz como pudo; ella corría, dominada por la adrenalina y el más puro pánico y sin un rumbo definido. Corrió, corrió, corrió... Buscaba desesperadamente alejarse de aquel desconocido, del _mundo real,_ de todo. Las piernas le flaquearon, se internó en unos arbustos frondosos buscando ser tragada por estos; los rasguños ardieron pero el escape era primordial. Y gritó, gritó tanto como los pulmones pudieron darle impulso pero por la duración de una fracción de segundo. Fue acallada, por la mano amplia de dedos largos y de sensación fría hasta los huesos. Fue como ser tomada por un verdugo y quería huir, todo en vano, no importaba que empleara todas sus fuerzas. Logró golpearlo en el bajo vientre pero él se resistió y bruscamente la lanzó al suelo con hojas esparcidas, con él encima.

La aprisionó con su cuerpo y no hubo escapatoria alguna.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

Exigió y rogó por primera vez en horas; la voz le surgió ronca y deshecha.

Sin hacerle caso él la sujetó de las pequeñas muñecas, dejó parte de su peso cubrirla y puso las piernas a los lados del cuerpo de Nanami. No pudo manifestar ningún otro movimiento y empezó a sollozar contra su cuello aromático a perfume fino.

—Por favor... Por favor...

Rogó apenas audible. La voz en un hilo. El pánico contenido y apaciguado poco a poco, mediante su llanto, mientras las lágrimas mojaban el cuello de la camisa que Tomoe usaba ceñida a su cuerpo bien formado. Esperó minutos, ninguno supo cuantos fueron pero él aproximaba que veinte. La miró cuando el llanto se iba apagando y los espasmos también bajo un aire extraño y frío, la vio tan cálida y vulnerable y él siempre tan frío y distante. Nanami no sabía que captar, que pensar o que creer... Le dejó que le secara las lágrimas con aquellos pulgares perfectos, sonando su nariz para absorber su mucosa producida por el llanto, atrapada en el violeta más intrigante del mundo.

Nanami cerró los ojos, y por fin en más de cuarenta y ocho horas, la tensión y perdición que la tenían dominada se apartaron. Se sintió tranquila, como sí nada hubiera pasado, como si las caricias de las manos pálidas en su mejilla y su cabello se llevaran todo lo malo del mundo.

Aquella sensación era tan nueva y al mismo tiempo tan familiar.

La onomatopeya que envió de la comisura de los labios aquel extraño del cabello blanco, la calmó.

Nanami se quedó dormida y lo último que pudo percibir a duras penas eran los brazos del extraño cargándola.

* * *

Un rayo de luz se coló traspasando el vidrio de la ventana. Ella despertó, de a poco, sintiéndose más extraña que nunca, como si el cuerpo no le perteneciera. Se pasó ambas manos por el rostro, removiendo sueño, pereza y lagañas, pero se quedó inmóvil en la cama. Una cama de una sola pieza, con sábanas frescas de tonos azules y blancos, la habitación simulaba la de una cualquiera de hotel pero Nanami sabía que no se trataba de tal. Era de color crema, quitándole esa sensación poco hogareña que transmitía en un principio.

Una lámpara de estilo vanguardista colgaba en el centro del sitio. Distinguió sí que las paredes eran muy altas, y no vivió el frío que la poseyó durante interminables horas, gracias a una frazada magenta y esponjosa muy acogedora.

No había ruido, no había nada, pero escuchó a unos pajaritos cantar muy de cerca a la ventana y se abrazó a sí misma; obtuvo el calor de su propio suspiro, cerró los ojos... Y escuchó pasos, afuera de la puerta que parecía tan alejada de la cama.

Los pasos se detuvieron en frente de la puerta y apretó los ojos a más no poder. Solo duraron ahí segundos, que transcurrieron para la castaña como siglos. La tensión se fue de ella cuando estos se alejaron... Y le dio rienda suelta a los abrumadores pensamientos, a las conexiones de los hechos que circulaban desde hace más de cuarenta y ocho horas...

En resumen, aquello que tenía por "padre" tuvo la intención de venderla. No, no sólo _tuvo_ la intención, la _vendió_ en pocas palabras. Nanami no era tonta, sabía de que se trataban esos tráficos de personas, había visto documentales de esos más de una vez aunque siempre terminaran consternándola, pero era una realidad, _su_ realidad.

 _"No confíes en los hombres, Nanami"_

Y ni muerta lo haría.

¿Con qué intenciones lo había hecho ese hombre? ¿Con qué intenciones la había comprado? ¿Qué podía esperar de ese desconocido?

 _Tenía que salir de allí._

Saltó de la cama, descalza y adolorida, tambaleando por lo repentino de su movimiento. Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y miró a todas partes en búsqueda de la salida.

 _¿Qué hago? ¡¿Cómo salgo de aquí?!_

Miró a todas direcciones, consternada.

 _...¿A dónde iré?_

Y frágil, como se sentía en ese momento, la vista se le nubló todo se tornó negro de un momento a otro y sintió que caía por un abismo. Cayó como un saco al suelo y los tobillos, costillas y hombros le dolieron en toda su extensión.

Un zumbido la aturdió, entonces los auditivos también le fallaron. Lejanos, como sí se suscitaran a kilómetros, oyó los pasos que se venían a la habitación.

La idea de volver a ver a ese extraño le causaba un escalofrío.

Pero, contrario a todo lo que esperaba, a ese par de hombres de cabellos blancos de la noche anterior entraron de sopetón dos mujeres trigueñas de características simplonas; la mirada regresaba a su normalidad con un mareo presente y las identificó como japonesas de una extraña clase. No eran feas en absoluto, tenían aires de inocencia, pero también de experiencia... Era algo que Nanami captó recién.

—¡Señorita!

El par de mujeres la tomaron y la colocaron tan rápido como pudieron y torpemente en la cama de nuevo. Una de ellas le colocó una mano en la frente y declaró:

—¡Está hirviendo! ¡Apresúrate, Koume! ¡Ve por el termómetro!

La otra mujer que la habías sostenido de las piernas corrió fuera de la habitación, pero la vista de Nanami no fue tan lejos. Todo la mareaba, todo le daba vuelta, a excepción de esos firmes ojos cafés de la mujer que le sostenía el rostro como para que no se perdiera...

Y todo fue negro, otra vez.

* * *

Al despertar una vez más, aturdida, avivada por el aire producido por un abanico tradicional, abrió los ojos de par en par con el malestar pesando en los párpados. Por un momento las nauseas también la atacaron y las gráciles mujeres frente a ellas corrieron cada una con un recipiente. Falsa alarma.

—Uff... Nos tiene con los nervios de punta.—Agregó una de ellas, la que tenía el cabello castaño claro sujeto en un rollo fijo y decorado por flores de mentira.

—¿Se encuentra mejor? ¿Cómo se siente?—.Indagó la que se le escapaban unos mechones de los dos rollos que sostenían su cabellera.

—¡No la presiones tanto, Kotake!

Nanami respirando por la boca, a través de una "o" que forjaban sus labios rosáceos y tenues, murmuró:

—Estoy bien.

La voz débil hizo que las dos mujeres se miraran y negaran entre ellas con la cabeza.

—Lo mejor es que descanse, señorita.

—¿Qué hora es?—Preguntó forzando el timbre de voz, para que la tomaran en serio. Un poco impresionada, Koume añadió:

—Ya son pasadas las doce del mediodía, pero usted no se preocupe, puede descansar todo lo que quiera. Tomoe-sama no volverá hasta la noche.

 _¿Tomoe...sama?_

Sin aviso, Kotake introdujo un termómetro en su boca y le hizo cerrarla, mientras Koume le ponía uno en la axila. Nanami las miró sin palabras, entre confundida y seria. Al verlas mejor, sin mareos pero decaída, vio que éstas usaban unos uniformes similares a los de amas de casas.

 _Son sus sirvientas..._

Nanami, más recuperada y sin ánimos de dormir más, se quedó mirando el techo mientras las mujeres hablaban de temas banales a centímetros de ella. Conectando los hechos, una vez más, un escalofrío la tomó de punta a punta cuando el color del violeta llegó a su cabeza.

 _Al menos, no era feo..._

Sacudió su cabeza, ¿Cómo podía pensar en eso en un momento así? ¿Dónde estaba? Joder. Recordó todo, desde el momento en que fue lanzada dentro del maletero, desde el pútrido taburete, las horas llorando hasta caer presa del sueño, ese montón de hombres exaltados al verla... Y él. Todos los hombres lucían idénticos, morbosos, corruptos. Él...

 _¿Quién era él?_

—¿Dónde está él?

Las dos sirvientas de Tomoe la miraron. Ladearon la cabeza y se miraron entre ellas. Luego, volvieron su atención a la menor, quien ya se irritaba por esa actitud reprochable de las dos mujeres. Nanami ya se impacientaba a la espera de la tardía respuesta; ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Por qué parecían dudar de hablarle?

—Tomoe-sama está ocupado con unos negocios, nos ordenó que la cuidemos el tiempo necesario. No nos dijo nada respecto a usted.—Dijo Koume tan tranquila como sí no se tratara de un tema de envergadura.—Bueno, no es como sí Tomoe-sama fuera de muchas palabras—.Agregó con una risita nerviosa al final.

—Disculpe la intromisión, señorita, pero ¿Cómo se llama?

Ella titubeó. Se sintió calmada ante el café curioso de los pares de orbes.

—Nanami, me llamo Nanami.

—Nanami-san ¡Qué bonito nombre! Yo soy Koume y ella es Kotake. Tenemos casi tres años al servicio de Tomoe-sama.—Comentó con simpatía la sirvienta, que se contagió a Nanami; ella rió por primera vez en días, detalle que captaron las dos sirvientas por sobre su decaído semblante contrarrestándolo.

Las dos alegres muchachas se abrieron para con ella, como sí no fuera la primera vez que se conocieran. Eran amables y, por lo que pudo saber, hermanas gemelas. A pesar de que se mantuvo callada, sonreía a los comentarios de las dos sirvientas, pudiendo distraerse de todo lo sucedido con anterioridad. La ayudaron a levantarse, aunque débil, la guiaron tomándola de los brazos para darle un recorrido del apartamento.

El apartamento de Tomoe era precioso. Tenía muchas figurillas de cristal por doquier, la mayoría de animalitos. La cocina de estilo italiano era grande y maravillosa, propia de una mansión y limpia hasta el más recóndito punto, se notaba que aquel par que la acompañaba cumplían con sus labores muy bien. La sala de estar, alfombrada por un manto blanco que le acariciaba los pies, tenía unos sofás de cuero negro nada corrientes, grandes y largos para su simple cuerpo. Se sintió pequeña en cada lugar, en cada pasillo, aunque habían dos baños (tres contando el personal de la habitación que se encontraba cerrada, la del peliblanco, según dieron a entender Koume y Kotake). Un pantalla plana sobre la chimenea por la que, sí _Santa Claus_ existiera podía pasar sin problemas. Habían cuadros de todo tipo, que transmitían tantas sensaciones que quedaba ella crédula, pero maravillada. Parecía una niña y las sirvientas se mostraban contentas por esa actitud.

Claro estaba que en ese apartamento, ningún niño podría pasar inadvertido. La conclusión de que su comprador era un hombre soltero y adinerado resultó muy obvia y no quiso expresarla. Finalmente, luego del recorrido, Koume y Kotake le dijeron:

—Bien, bien, sólo te faltó conocer el área de servicio y la habitación de Tomoe-sama, pero sí te la mostramos Tomoe-sama...

Kotake se pasó un dedo índice por el cuello e imitó una cara de tragedia, que le hizo gracia a Nanami y al mismo tiempo entendió con ese gesto que, en efecto, ese comprador era de un carácter recio.

—Ahora, Nanami-san es mejor que tome un baño ¿Le preparaste todo, Koume? Ya le hace falta.—Dijo lo último sin tapujos, tapándose la nariz y haciendo enrojecer a la chica.

—¡Hey! No es para tanto...

Sí que necesitaba esa ducha. El par la llevó al baño, le pasaron toallas blancas e impecables y una bolsa de una tienda que Nanami recordaba del centro comercial. Miró a Koume la que le dio aquello y ésta le guiñó un ojo.

—Tomoe-sama nos ordenó buscar algo de ropa para usted. Esperamos que le guste Nanami-san.

Nanami sonrió ampliamente y cerró la puerta del baño. Ahí dentro un aroma a frutillas le llenó la nariz y en la privacidad del cuarto de baño dejó que el vestido de tirantes que se había puesto ya hacía dos noches atrás para dormir cayera al suelo. Éste era de color amarillo, pero ya estaba manchado de sudor y tierra y tal vez otras sustancias desconocidas. Lo miró repudiada, no quería volver a saber de esa prenda en su vida, tampoco de su ropa interior desgastada.

¿Le habrían traído lo necesario? La idea de que así fuera la avergonzó. Había temido mucho desde ayer, sí no fuera porque el cansancio era arrollador habría pasado la noche en vela. De repente había despertado, siendo atendida por sirvientas personales en un apartamento de ensueño. Nunca en su vida se había bañado en una tina, esa burbujeante a su derecha en la que se moría por entrar. Ese exquisito aroma le inundaba las fosas nasales, la rejaba... Extasiada, cerró los ojos... Y al abrirlos...

En el espejo del lavabo encontró su figura, desnuda y magullada, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello desaliñado. Se vio tan llevadera, tan fuera de contexto, como sí no combinara con la cerámica fina y las baldosas pulidas de ese baño. Los ojos se le inundaron en lágrimas que contuvo; le dolió tanto verse así. Ella siempre procuraba mantenerse aseada, correcta, siguiendo los lineamientos para tener una buena vida, dando lo mejor de ella en sus estudios, en los trabajos que surgían para mantenerse a flote de la quiebra económica... Tanto se había esforzado...

 _Para nada._

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas palmas y sollozó en silencio. Trató de reprimirse, de no permitirse aquellas lágrimas amargas, pero todo era tan agobiante. Todo estaba tan quebrado. Todo estaba tan perdido.

Pero no.

Ella no era una persona hundida, no era una persona perdida y mucho menos negativa.

Tenía que bañarse, quitarse toda esa suciedad de encima, todos esos tactos que osaron ensuciarla; especialmente el de su nefasto e irrefutable padre. Era momento de darse un baño, de continuar, de seguir adelante a pesar de todo esas adversidades. Eso se repitió con la determinación en su mirada chocolate, a través del espejo. Y por fin vio brillo en su ser, en sus orbes decididas. No todo estaba perdido.

Entró en la tina; sus músculos se destensaron con la temperatura tibia del agua y gozó plenamente acomodándose ahí dentro... Hasta que, con torpeza característica, resbaló a causa de su pie derecho mal dispuesto en esa bañera y cayó de sorpresa al agua hundiéndose completamente hasta que la tapó. Sacó a los segundos la cabeza, respirando con anhelo y tosiendo sin remedio. Luego: risas descontroladas y resignadas, pero risas de gracia.

Se había tardado en cometer una tontería.

Al disminuir sus risotadas, observó el estante de la pared. Había un gel de baño y un shampoo de hombre, de esos de marcas caras y olores profundos también había un jabón humectante. Nada unisex. Resopló y como buscando una solución (porque por supuesto no quería quedar con un profundo aroma a macho vernáculo en su cuerpo) miró a todas partes; sus ojos repararon en la bolsa que le había dado Koume: bingo. Ahí dentro había un shampoo de frutas silvestres y aloe vera y un jabón humectante de color rosa.

Y tareando suavemente una canción, con los ánimos amenos, se dispuso a darse un baño.

* * *

—¡Qué hermosa se ve, Nanami-san!

En la bolsa ella encontró unas prendas de ropa interior con encaje blanco, un vestido con manga en los hombros y corte princesa azul marino, un sweter blanco y unos tenis grises. Ahora limpia, con la piel toda nívea y blanca, olorosa a aromas dulces su sonrisa no pudo ser más amplia. Kotake y Koume la condujeron a las mesa de vidrio que era muy grande, ocupaba una gran parte de la sala de estar. Nanami ladeó la cabeza; ¿Entonces no vivía sólo allí? ¿Por qué un hombre solo tenía un comedor tan grande? No le dio más caso a eso, bajo distracciones del par de sirvientas, comió un buen plato de lasaña y un jugo de limón.

Sonriente, con unas calcetas blancas hasta las rodillas y dando saltitos en el alfombrado, Nanami se dejó caer en uno de los sofás de cuero; aunque Koume y Kotake guardaban distancia con todo lo perteneciente a su jefe, se permitieron sentarse a los lados de Nanami y colocaron una película en el Blu-Ray.

Y bajo caricias suaves de la primera de las sirvientas, se entregó a un profundo sueño. Todo había cambiado tanto... Tan literalmente de la noche a la mañana, qué no fue consciente de su irremediable sueño.

* * *

El sereno instalado en la noche, constante, la neblina se colaba en el estacionamiento de la edificación. Las luces y el sonido del motor del Lamborghini plateado eran lo único perceptible a tan altas horas de la noche; en su interior, él con expresión de infierno y hielo lo estacionó perfectamente. Cerró su auto y aunque no se notaba más que en las ojeras disimuladas su inminente cansancio, éste lo consumía, lo jodía. Llegó a la conclusión de que se desmayaría en el trayecto del ascensor, reclinado en este con los ojos cerrados, rememorando ese odioso día...

El chocolate llegó a sus recuerdos.

Abrió los ojos como monedas.

—Ella...

¿Qué haría con ella?

Caminó con paso elegante a la puerta de su apartamento, pero abrió lentamente éste, sacó las llaves como pensándolo mucho...

 _¿Y sí huyó?_

Era lo más probable.

Dejó su pesada chaqueta caer en uno de los sofás de su recibidor. Escuchó un quejido.

Sintió la más rara de las sensaciones.

Encontró a esa joven muchacha en la que tanto había pensado todo el día; posó la mirada en ella, frío y distante como siempre. Sólo habían dos luces amarillas encendidas en el apartamento y hallándola vestida con buena ropa, consideró que Koume y Kotake habían seguido muy bien sus indicaciones. Las facciones delicadas de la chica dormida, no eran relevantes, pero sí traían consigo cierta tranquilidad. Su pecho subía y bajaba conforme su respiración y suspiros pequeñitos prófugos de sus labios surgían. Sin miedo, tranquila, apacible... Serena, todo lo contrario a la desesperada y perdida niña del día anterior.

Tomoe la miró largos minutos, indescifrable, de pie junto al sofá.

¿Qué haría con ella? ¿En qué demonios se había metido?

* * *

 **Me encantaron los comentarios! Estoy tan agradecida... ¿Qué opinan de este segundo cap?**

 **¡Qué tengan bonito día!**

 **Sayonara!**


End file.
